1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection structure for faucet water discharge tube and faucet body, and particularly an improved connection structure to resolve the problems of connecting the water discharge tube by soldering that occur to modern faucets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional faucets generally are made by casting. Because of the constraint of casting molds, the shapes of the faucets are limited. Moreover, casting process creates a lot of environmental problems. In recent years the growing awareness of exterior design has made conventional faucets losing their appeal in the market place. Faucet producers have been trying to focus more creative designs to meet more demanding market requirements. The mainstream of this trend is to target the shape of the faucet body and the water discharge tube. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical example. However the connection of the faucet body 10 and the water discharge tube 11 generally is done by soldering on the connection juncture as shown in FIG. 2. In such a structure, the spout 12 of the faucet body 10 communicates with the water discharge tube 11 to form a passage. However such a connection method has the following disadvantages:
1. The connection juncture of the faucet body 10 and the water discharge tube 11 includes three dimensional curved lines. It has dead angles. Thus the polishing process becomes very difficult. The cost is higher. And exterior quality after polishing does not always meet aesthetic requirements.
2. Soldering process unavoidably produces pores and cavities, or defective soldering spots. The pores and cavities will cause water leaking or seeping problems. The defective soldering spots could result in not secured connection and tend to break or rupture when subject to impact.
3. Soldering process generates waste gases and high temperature. It could cause harmful effects or professional illness to working people.
Therefore how to overcome the problems incurred to soldering of the faucet and to develop an improved connection structure for faucets are the main focus of the present invention.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a connection structure for faucet water discharge tube and faucet body that is accomplished by fastening to eliminate the difficult polishing process and to greatly reduce fabrication costs and improve the appeal of the finished products.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connection structure for faucet water discharge tube and faucet body that is accomplished by fastening to prevent pores or defective soldering from occurring and to increase production yield and effectively reduce the loss resulting from defective products.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a connection structure for faucet water discharge tube and faucet body that is accomplished by fastening to prevent professional illness or injury caused by high temperature and waste gases resulting from the soldering process.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the invention has a two-step opening formed on an inner wall of the faucet body to couple with an outer screw coupling duct which has a flange ring formed on one end. The outer screw coupling duct further couples with a seal ring on a neck adjacent to the inner side of the flange ring. The outer screw coupling duct is inserted into the two-step opening from the interior of the faucet body and to enable the flange ring to engage with the two-step opening to form a watertight coupling. There is a water discharge tube which has an inner wall coupled with a coupling bushing that has external screw threads. The coupling bushing has internal screw threads to couple with an outer screw section of the outer screw coupling duct to enable the water discharge tube to communicate with the interior of the faucet to form a passage. The faucet thus made has a smooth connection juncture.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.